1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to packet data communications systems, and reformatting data in such systems before transmitting the data through a link.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data communications systems typically transfer data from a source to an end user by routing the data in packets through communications links. All links have physical limits on their data-carrying capacity, or bandwidth. It is a constant pursuit to most efficiently utilize the finite capacity of any communications link in an effort to increase data throughput.
Many varieties of communications systems exist with a variety of different protocols governing their transmission of data. The information transmitted in many of these systems is transmitted in discrete packets of data. For each system these packets may be of a standard length or may vary in length as the needs of the users dictate, but the format of the packets are generally unique to the protocol utilized. Data packets utilizing a particular protocol and format may be referred to as service data units, or SDUs. An exemplary format, Internet Protocol or IP format, permits flexibility in the routing of data between a source and a destination, while other formats may convey voice data with limits on time delays, so as to ensure that the voice data can be reconstructed with adequate fidelity at the receiving end. It is often desirable for data in various formats to utilize the same data links as part of their transmission paths. This is particularly true for links directed to solving the problem of connecting end users to the various communications networks that are the source of data sought by those users, known as the “last mile” problem. Solutions for the “last mile” problem tend to attempt to satisfy, to the greatest extent possible, the needs of the users, while supporting the various protocols and packet formats that the data may utilize. While these solutions often involve various processes, it is often true that most communications links utilize a specific data packet format and protocol of their own to most efficiently utilize those links; the protocol data packets utilized by these links may be referred to as Protocol Data Units or PDUs. It is an ongoing effort in the data communications industry to maximize the efficiency of communications links having a finite bandwidth while maintaining the integrity of the protocol and format of the SDUs being transported by those links.